Power distribution and delivery systems are used to deliver power from generation sites to end users. A power delivery system may include a source of power generation such as a nuclear, coal, natural gas, or hydroelectric power plant, for example, a transmission system including transmission lines, and various substations and transformers that increase and decrease voltages on the system for power transmission and end delivery. These systems commonly include voltage regulators that operate to maintain a near-constant line output voltage for one or more phases of power being delivered. In the United States, for example, the voltage regulators may seek to maintain a 120 VAC (RMS) nominal output line voltage on one or more output phases of the system.
In some cases, power failures on the power delivery system occur. As such, the line output voltage of one or more phases of the power delivery system may drop. In other situations, maintenance of the power delivery system requires that one or more phases be disconnected or de-energized. Even when a phase of the power delivery system is de-energized, in certain circumstances, it may be desirable to operate or control a voltage regulator of the de-energized phase. However, power is generally required to operate a voltage regulator. For example, power may be required to operate a motor of a tap changer used to change tap positions on an autotransformer. Further, depending upon the configuration of the system, when a part of a power delivery system is de-energized, it may be necessary to provide power from another source to operate one or more voltage regulators of the system.
Meanwhile, it would be desirable to lower the costs of operating and maintaining power delivery systems. It certain aspects, the maintenance of power delivery systems requires the skill of a lineman, field technician, or other person to diagnose, configure, repair, and maintain the system. It is noted that any system components that permit technicians to quickly diagnose, configure, repair, and maintain the system may help to reduce costs. Further, such components may help to quickly restore power and maintain high overall levels of operating service. In this context, it is noted that system components of power delivery systems which offer flexible solutions are desirable.